Anniversary
by oreo3469
Summary: One-Shot Stiles and Derek have been together for a year, sneaking through each others windows in secret. How will they celebrate an anniversary when no one knows about it?


I climbed through his window as the sun emerged over the horizon. I heard his soft snores before I opened his window. Sneaking into his bedroom early in the morning had become our tradition. I usually did it once a month and Stiles always yelled at me for it but I knew deep down he loved when I surprised him. In the year that we had started dating, his dad had never found out. No one had.

It was Stiles's choice to keep us a secret and I respected that. I didn't exactly want everyone knowing I was dating a boy in high school. I wasn't ashamed of Stiles. It was more of a safety factor. Stiles was so fragile. The only thing he contributed to the group was brains which was really helpful but when it came down to it, his brain couldn't protect him.

I closed the window and leaned against the wall, looking at him sleep peacefully. The way his hair spiked up at the edges with no effort and how his tiny moles peeked out under his white v-neck made my heart beat faster. I slid slowly down his wall as I held onto his desk for support. A pen rolled to the floor and Stiles sat up quickly. Nowadays, he could probably hear better than a werewolf since he was accustomed for being ready to solve any problem.

He breathed hard as he searched the room for the source of the noise. "Hey, it's only me" I whispered as he narrowed his eyes to see me. I got up and sat gingerly on the edge of his bed as he smiled.

"I should've known it was you, especially today!" I turned towards him and engulfed him in a hug. "Happy anniversary Derek!"

"Happy one year" I pulled back and stared into his eyes. They weren't anything special but they were mine. _He_ was mine. I grinned.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Do you have to ask? I can't believe I've spent the past year of my life with Stiles Stilinksi."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing." I sighed and leaned in. We looked into each other's eyes until our lips met. Even though I had felt his lips a million times, my whole body got electrified by our connection. When he pulled away for air, my fingertips were numb and I couldn't put words into a logical sentence. I smiled again as I looked around the room I had memorized.

It hadn't changed much since we had started dating. Only _I_ had noticed the small things that had been moved around; like the hidden pictures of us in his sock drawer or the movie tickets that had been pinned up with my name written on the back. I had done the same thing back at my place but mine were actually out since no one went into my room. Stiles stood up and walked out of the room, probably going to the bathroom. I got up too and went to his clothing drawers. I opened up the one with socks and found my favorite picture hidden at the very bottom.

It was taken a few months ago when Stiles surprised me with a picnic on the beach. He had snuck out his house at midnight and we had arrived at a private beach at one in the morning. It was breathtaking and it was hard to focus on the scenery with Stiles sitting a few feet away shirtless. After we had eaten, we lay on the beach watching the sun come up. He pulled out his camera and looked at me. I grabbed his face and we kissed passionately as he snapped a few pictures. Most were blurry but one caught the moment right before we kissed; when we were staring into each other's eyes and just smiling.

Stiles had come back into the room while I was reminiscing about that moment. He came behind me and hugged my waist as he peered over my shoulder to see what I was holding. "That's my favorite picture. I know it's your favorite too because you always pick it up when you come over." He kissed my neck and I automatically dropped the picture. The effect he had on me was instant. My breathing was already slowing down and I had to focus on a spot on the wall so I wouldn't fall down in his arms.

He spun me around and cupped my face in his hands. I leaned down quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. The kiss was gentle but captivating, a mixture of sweat and toothpaste. I'd memorized those lips after kissing them time and time again. They transported me to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues brought a fiery heat to the draft coming in from the hallway. With just the two us of here, the rest of the world disappeared. As our lips parted, I felt the draft come between us and I already missed the warmth his kiss gave me.

"Stiles?" We both turned towards the voice standing in the doorway. The sheriff stood there; eyes wide, hands in pocket and lips pursed. I looked shyly away as Stiles stumbled over words trying to explain. His dad walked away without a word and Stiles gave me a worried look before chasing after him. We got caught up in the moment. It was stupid of us to be so careless. If his dad didn't accept us, who knows what might happen.

I didn't hear any yelling but I could hear the quiet whispers. "Dad, I'm sorry you found out like this. But, I, well, I uh…" I could feel Stiles' embarrassment wafting up the stairs and it pained me. It physically pained me. I should be down there too but I wasn't sure if that would complicate things further. A few minutes later, I heard the cop car pull out and drive off. I guessed it was safe to go down.

I found Stiles sitting at the island with a cup of coffee in one hand. "So, how did it go?"

"Oh, yea, that. He's fine with it." His eyebrows were knit together like he was confused.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I think he's known the entire time. I mean how could he not know? We weren't exactly quiet." I chuckled. "But if he had known, that means he never wanted to bring it up and that kind of hurts. He would rather keep it to himself and allow his only son to keep his werewolf boyfriend a secret then face him and be a man. The only reason I kept you a secret was because of him. I wasn't sure how he would take it and I didn't want him to tear us apart before we even got started." He said it so fast, I barely understood what he had said but the look on his face explained it all.

"So, does that mean, were telling the rest of the pack?"

"Maybe later, right now were celebrating our first year together!" He had managed to wipe the sad smirk off of his face and replaced it with a genuine smile. He slid off the high wooden stool and dumped the remaining coffee into the sink. He ran past me and up the stairs, taking two at a time. I loved excited Stiles, maybe even more than romantic Stiles. He made me excited which was a rare phenomenon.

Before I knew it, Stiles had a bag packed and I was sitting in the front seat of his blue Jeep. He hadn't told me where we were going and I knew he wasn't going to until we got there. He sang out loud to his favorite band, The Beatles and he reached over when I Wanna Hold Your Hand came on. It was his favorite and secretly it was my favorite too but only when he was the one singing it.

Three hours later we pulled into a drive thru park. I had once told Stiles a story of my first time here when we first started dating and I was impressed that he still remembered. "I remember you said you had your first good memory here so I thought why not make a few more?" I smiled and kissed his forehead.

As we drove through the luscious forests and saw the different animals roam free, I knew I was ready and I wanted to tell him. "Hey Stiles" I waited until he stopped the car and looked at me. "In the year since we started dating, I have never been happier. I may still act like I don't care but I do, especially about you. And sometimes I still want to punch you in the face but I love that you can make me feel that way. I love that you're the only person who can make me smile when I don't want to and I love that you sing to me in the car. I love the way you look at me when I visit you before school and I love that you allow me to be who I am around you. I guess what I am trying to say is, I love you. I'm pretty sure I have since our first kiss but I just haven't been able to say it since now. I mean, you know I've been hurt in the past and I thought maybe if I didn't say it, it wouldn't be official. But now, now I want it to be official." I swallowed as I finished and waited for him to respond. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it just as quickly. He just smiled as he let a tear escape his eye. I brushed it away knowing exactly what he was saying.

Before I could lean in to kiss him, the car behind us honked and Stiles hit the gas. I was thrown back in my seat. Stiles was right when he said we were going to make more good memories.

After we finished the park, we went to an old fashioned Dairy Queen and ordered chocolate dipped cones. We ate them in silence as we drove back to good, old Beacon Hills. By the time we entered the city limits, it was dark out. Stiles, being the little gentleman he is opted for dropping me off at home. I think he was just hoping that he could talk to his dad alone when he got home. I just hoped he knew I would be waiting for him when he finally went up to his room.

When he pulled up to my building, he parked and we sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out at the concrete wall. "Can you believe it? Twelve freaking months since you climbed through my window and confessed your feelings for me?" I chuckled as I shifted in my seat to face him.

"Stiles, literally none of that happened. You kissed me in this exact spot then ran away!" This time he chuckled as he buried his face in his hands in fake embarrassment.

"In my version I manage to maintain some dignity! And you came running after me so I must have done something right!"

"I did run after you. I'm regretting it now" I teased.

"Ha! Sour wolf's got jokes! You could never regret it!"

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm right? You don't regret running after me?"

"Stiles." I reached over the middle console and rested my hand on his. "You're the best decision I've ever made."


End file.
